Caboose is a highschool stalker
by Tallow.CrimsonS
Summary: When a guy from his former highschool goes missing, detective Simmons is on the case. Run Church, don't eat it.


**In this Simmons hates the world, so no yelling that he's off character. **

It was a dark and stormy night. Leonard ran down the block soaking from the rain. He was cold, shivering, dripping with water, and downright terrified.

But he didn't care, with every few steps he glanced behind him. "WHO ARE YOU", he screamed after reaching a dead end.

"It doesn't matter who I am but _you_ are my best friend", said the mysterious person. They were wearing a black mask, a black hoodie, black shoes and, well basically all black.

"I-I don't even know who you are, I-I'm not your best friend. Y-you're crazy," stuttered Leonard, who was praying that someone, _anyone _would come and save him. As he sunk to the ground he came to accept the fact he was most likely going to die here.

"And since you're my best friend…"

"What?"

"We.."

"What?"

"SHOULD HAVE PIZZA TOGETHER," and with that he handed a piece of pizza to Leonard.

Leonard, who really saw no other way out of this scenario, asked "If I eat this can I leave?" The rain pounded on the concrete floor he was sitting on. His hands were muddy from the wet dirt on the ground, but he didn't care.

He didn't even try to take small bites, he stuffed the pizza in his mouth and swallowed it. Frantically getting up, he started to walk away. When he was always out of the alley, hope started to blossom in his chest. He was doing this, he was free from the horror! That hope shriveled up burned and died when he started to feel the world spin. He leaned against the wall next to him and tried to recover himself. It didn't work, the pizza had been drugged "Motherf..." he muttered before he passed out, smashing onto the concrete below.

Detective Simmons was having a good day, no overly complicated cases. Thank god, there were no murder cases. Just a few cases of petty theft which he managed to fork off to other agents.

Then, just when he was about to relax, because today was a _good _day, some idiot came in and just ruined it. Said idiot's name was Lavernius Tucker, and he absolutely hated him. See, they went to the same highschool and even back then he was a day ruining moron. So was his stupid friend, Leonard. His boyfriend Dexter, also hated them, then again he hated everyone.

Anyway, this moron put in a case for the disappearance of his roommate, Leonard Church. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I care about him or anything. But it would look suspicious to the police so here I am."

So, because they were obliged to investigate the case, they started to search for suspects. They asked former highschool friends, and family. God, Simmons hated seeing people from his stupid highschool again. After they asked enough people, they came to the conclusion that their only current suspect was a man named Michael J. Caboose. Caboose had this weird obsession with Church in highschool. Of course, Simmons already knew this, he did go to that highschool after all, but he wasn't in a hurry to finish this case.

Church never paid attention to Caboose, but he was there alright. Simmons vividly remembered this.

_Church dropped a textbook in the hallway, miraculously he didn't notice this. Continuing to walk to his next class, he left the fallen textbook sitting on the floor waiting to be abused by the feet of children. However, Caboose did notice this, and picked up the book dropping it on Church's desk before he arrived in the classroom. Simmons noticed everything that happened, but he really didn't care. _

_In many of the other scenarios, Caboose was creepily stalking Church from closets, and even from across the lunchroom. _

Yeah, Simmons definitely had his money set on Caboose.

Finding out where he worked was simple, it was an old run down music store across town. Said music store has quite a large collection of pianos.

Walking into the music store, Caboose was sitting at a piano playing 'Take Me to Church'. Questioning him, they finally decided he wasn't a suspect, and promptly started to leave the store. Hey, no one said they were _good _detectives.

As they were exiting the store, they heard a noise coming from the interior of a piano. Even though there was a worried look on Caboose's face,they didn't check it out.

Church had been in the piano.

**That was the end folks. This was originally a school assignment about pizza, detectives, and pianos. However, I was stumped on what to name the characters and my good friend in real life (hurricaneglitter on this site) suggested the names of several red vs blue characters, and I obliged. She's the whole reason I'm in this fandom anyway.  
-Shadow**


End file.
